1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Phase Change Memory (PCM) cells and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Embedded SRAM (Static Random Access Memory) and DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) have problems with non-volatility and soft error rates, while embedded flash memories require additional masking layers/processing steps during manufacture, require high-voltage for programming, and have issues with endurance and reliability. PCM overcomes the criticality of the above mentioned parameters and exhibits favorable write speeds, small cell sizes, simpler circuitries and a fabrication compatibility with the Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) process. However, additional improvements are needed in the evolution of the PCM technology.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.